Demon's Worst Nightmare
by Hector Flores
Summary: Naruto is betrayed by his team and village, after death he finds new purpose and a new life.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own I, Frankenstein or Naruto. This is a fanfiction only.

As much as I hated who my life turned out I never in my wildest dreams believed that my end would be like this, freezing to death trying to rescue the two people that hated me most of my life.

That blasted Sasuke, only he would be dumb enough to take his wife fishing to Snow Country in the middle of winter. I guess Sakura is also to blame since she actually agreed to the trip in the first place. I am who celebrates their honeymoon going ice fishing?

I fought through a rather nasty civil war, rescued a princess, and even saved the lives of my former teammates more than I care to remember by the time I was done with the problems in that country. Did the civil war make them reconsider their ice fishing trip? I should think not.

The ship they rented was a miserable piece of driftwood for all I can see, and sure enough, the ship hit an iceberg. I did my best to save them and as a result, I was left in the freezing water aboard a sinking boat.

The irony finally hit me as I felt the pain of the blood in my heart freezing, and death coming to greet me. This entire fishing trip was their attempt at killing me and I fell for it, they must be really happy. I could almost hear the people of Konoha celebrating my demise.

Time seemed to stop, and I saw a person in a cloak coming towards me. If this person was not carrying a scythe and I didn't know better I would say Hidan was paying me a visit from the afterlife, but this person seemed a lot more friendly than Hidan ever was.

The other thing that caught my attention was how this person walked, the movement as this person walk reminded me of a woman, and this lady had no qualms about the way her hips were moving meaning she was that confident in herself.

As she got near me, her hand grabbed me by the throat or at least I felt was my throat and pulled me up still I was standing. "Nice to finally meet you, Naruto. Don't be scared, I know how frightening my appearance is."

I looked at her and could see that under that cloak she was indeed dressed, but what could be seen was just a skeleton. "No need to worry, Reaper. I am not so easily frightened. If I could live with a Biju for most of my life as my only friend. You aren't that scary to me."

She smiled as I said that and began laughing. I needed to have a question answered and she was the appropriate person to ask. "So tell me where am I going? Heaven, Hell or somewhere in between?"

She smiled and with a wave of her hand she made two rather comfortable armchairs appear and let me sit down to relax. "Actually, Naruto your fate is something different altogether. If I was simply going to deliver you to one of those places, we wouldn't need to have this conversation."

"Your fate lies in battle Naruto and in battle you shall find hope and maybe even the love you never found in that village. As for that village, they pretty much sealed their fate when they conspired to kill you with your two teammates. Had you been alive you would have saved them from the attack of your cousin Nagato? Since you will not be present he will succeed in destroying that village."

Somehow I didn't feel sad about that, not one bit. "I guess the only thing I regret is the death of Kurama, he was a good friend of mine. I should have listened to what he told me about this mission, but I can't abandon those in need, and much less my old teammates."

"As we speak hundreds of years have come and gone, and I see someone is trying to dig your remains from the block of ice he found you in. It will not be long before you are among the living, but before you go sign my contract. This way I can come help you should you ever find yourself in a situation you can't resolve on your own."

I signed the contract and she smiled as she came closer to me and gave me a hickey of all things. The place she kissed turned black and it spread until a symbol like a tattoo was on my neck.

"Don't be a stranger Naruto, be sure to call on me anytime you need help."

She disappeared just as quickly as she appeared, and I found myself rather uncomfortable, to say the least. I felt like my body had been shocked with a few dozen Chidori, and the fact that I was quite naked didn't help matters.

The fact that a man who looked the same age as me was laughing like a manic also didn't help much. He kept screaming it's alive over and over again. Great how do I find myself strapped to a table, bare buck naked and with enough stitches that make me wonder if this person ever bothers learning how to use a needle.

"I know you are excited about something, but could we do something about my current condition? I am not an exhibitionist by any means, and why do I feel so groggy?"

I got the impression he didn't understand a word I was saying, I just glared at him for not paying attention.

This got the man to look at me and looked quite surprised, "You can talk, and think that is wonderful, as for clothing I am sorry but I can't provide you with any clothes. I need to do some tests before something else happens. I am Doctor Viktor Frankenstein, and you are?"

I looked at the ceiling and decided to keep things simple, "Naruto, you can call me Naruto. Why do I look like someone tried to make a quilt out of my hide? Why does my body feel like it does?"

He laughed and dragged a chair right by the large table I was on, began to examine my body if the way he was touching was any indication. "You feel different because, by the time I found you, you had lost most major organs and were pretty much a severed head in a block of ice."

"I painstakingly reconstructed your body using body parts of several dozen corpses. The grogginess I think is due to possible formaldehyde still in the veins of the body parts I used, but no matter you will survive it or I will just have to rebuild your body again when you die."

He kept touching me and I really was feeling rather uncomfortable. "Viktor if I may call you that, what exactly are you doing to me?" He kept working on my body as he looked like was thinking about something.

"Naruto as a Doctor we lose many patients and as such, I found it a rather frustrating situation. I worked on a patient for hours on end, only to end up dying because I took a nap. To put it quite bluntly I am trying to defeat someone that has defeated me more times than I care to count, death."

As I remember Reaper was actually very nice, sweet and caring. Then again I only had Konoha to compare her to and I could count the people who were nice to me on one hand.

"So I am what your triumph over the person who beat you time and time again, not that I mind living even if currently, I am more naked than I would prefer, but besides this colorful experience what do I get out of this experiment of yours?"

Viktor looked at me quite amused, "Well since you want payment, what could an old corpse like you probably want? Besides, Clothes maybe."

I remember something Reaper said and smiled at Viktor or at least I tried, "How about some companionship? From what you told me I am the first of my kind, having a mate would make my stay in this drafty old lab easier to live in."

Viktor looked at me and nodded his head, "Actually Naruto that isn't such a bad idea, even I could use with the tender touches of the fair sex. I will tell you what if you help me conduct all my tests and repair this lab I will consider making you a mate, god knows I want one too."

For three years he kept prodding, cutting, injecting, and examine me in every way possible. The clothes were little more than rags, but then again I only had rags to work with. At least I was not naked and the only times I was not on that metal slab was when his lady visitor decided to pay him a romantic visit.

The drafty old lab looked a lot homier thanks to my work and my shadow clones. I hunted for food in the wild and gathered what rags I could find thrown by the people of a far village.

Little by little I got used to my now larger body and the fact that my head somehow grew to match the rest of my body was something that initially freaked me out, except that after a while I came to realize that stressing over things I could not change was foolish.

Life slowly became a sort of routine for me, get up early in the morning and hunt something for the food of the day, examinations, and tests in the afternoon, cook dinner, clean or modify my clothes at the evening, at night eat dinner alone, or sometimes the Doctor would eat dinner with me, and on rare occasions even bring along his lady friend.

I learned quite a bit about making clothes thanks to her and expanded my vocabulary quite a bit. If anything the Doctor had more books in his home than I seen in most of my life.

It was the fifth year since I woke up like I was, and I could say without sounding like it was a lie, my life was pretty good. It was actually great compared to my childhood actually.

On a cold day in the month of October, I say Viktor enter a new phase in his life, as he married the lady I thought that was rather nice to me. On the subject of making me a mate, well the only excuse Viktor ever gave me was that women live longer than me, and thus it would take longer for him to find suitable organs to begin constructing me a mate.

The man had been good and honest to me so far, I had no reason to suspect that what he told me was a lie. A cold night in November my comfortable life came to end once again. I would see the creature that I didn't know I would spend my future hunting.

The man smelled of rotten eggs, and there was something terribly unsettling about him. I told Anna many times never to talk with these men, but she often said that they were friends of Viktor, that they would sometimes provide him with things for his research.

I still didn't trust them one bit, and one night I hid in the crawlspaces up on the roof of our home, I saw what this creature's real intentions were. They changed into some grotesque monster with reptilian eyes, horns, and scales. They went and raped Anna when she would not tell them where Viktor hid his research journal.

By the time I got to where they were she had been mutilated. I was furious at how these monsters treated my friend and so I picked up a strange metal cross, I used it to beat them, kill them for what they did.

The strangest thing was as soon as one died, the body would burn up and the flames would go straight down into the floor and into the ground. After I killed the five monsters I was left standing alone with the dead body of Anna.

Viktor just had to come home that very moment and when he saw his wife, he jumped to conclusions. "Damn it, Naruto. Why did you kill Anna? Did you realize I was never going to keep my promise? Is this revenge for me lying to you all these years?"

I couldn't help but feel disappointed, sad, and a bit angry at his words. I, however, was not going to be accused of a crime I did not commit. "No, Viktor I did not do this, your so called supporters did this. They wanted your journal, and did this to her when Anna didn't tell them where you kept it."

The man who once I called my friend took up a rifle and began firing at me. I dodge it, as he screamed that he would make me pay for my supposed crimes. I decided to do something, escape where no man could follow me.

I headed north, the cold did not affect me in the least. Little did I know that Viktor now obsessed with getting revenge on me would follow me. I told him many times what happened and never once did he believe me. I might not be affected by the cold temperatures and the harshness of the cold wind, but my friend was not as lucky as I.

He died cursing my name, and I knew why Anna didn't know where his journal was. Viktor carried it with him all the time. I decided to give him a proper burial, I went to the graveyard where Anna was buried. If they can't be together in life, I would make certain they would be together in death.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own I, Frankenstein or Naruto. This is a fan fiction only.

As I finished the funeral of my two dead friends I began to smell that same awful scent of rotten eggs coming from several men walking towards me. "Never figured that demon's could walk on consecrated ground. Nice of you to wait for me to give my final farewell to my friends."

"Don't bother denying it, I can smell your breath from a few hundred feet. What do you want from me?" The men slowly seemed to have their faces and hands on fire as they began to show their real faces.

One of them I figured much older than the rest laughed as I finished saying that, "We want the research we paid that mortal to do. Since you came about that research, then that makes you our property as much as that journal you have in your coat pocket."

I looked at them and knew this was not going to end in any other way than with violence. I took one of those strange metal crosses and began to wield it as a sword. The group of men must be thinking I was outnumbered, too bad they never checked their surroundings.

Out of the shadows, six shadow clones appeared and each had one of the strange cross-shaped weapons. In a matter of seconds, all seven demons were dead, and a flame came out of each of them much like the ones that I killed after they had killed Anna.

The last one managed to stab me with his weapon, and for some strange reason, I felt really tired, almost like I could not stay awake. I did my best to remain awake, but I simply could not. I guess I will be seeing Viktor and Anna sooner than I figured.

I had a dream and in that dream, a black haired woman kept trying to wake me up. Her touch was so gentle, her concern seemed so real, I knew this had to be a dream. At least that is what I believed until a man dressed in the same strange uniform as the woman threw a bucket of cold water on my face.

"I heard of rude awakenings, but this sure is an example of one of those. Mind telling me why do you need to tie my down like I am some sort of beast?" The one that threw the water on my face glared at me.

"It can talk, will wonders never seize. Your majesty, we must kill this creature. The demon's said it was their property and thus it's demonic in nature. As such we must kill it before it does any more harm."

A woman dressed in white was next to this particularly rude individual. "They may think they own me, but my life belongs to no one except to myself. I merely asked so that we can come to an understanding and you let me free."

The man once again glared at me, "The thing is a murderer, it killed Anna Frankenstein and Viktor Frankenstein in cold blood." That finally was the last straw, I can deal with being called a beast and it. To be accused of a crime I didn't commit was another thing altogether.

I pulled the chains hard enough to cause the two holding them to let them go. "I did not kill Anna, it was one of these demons you talked about. They said they paid Viktor to conduct the research. Viktor and Anna were my friends, even though Viktor broke his promise to me I would not kill him."

"I left to find out why these creatures wanted to use me and his research. I killed more of them than I could count, but Viktor believed I killed Anna, in a blinded hunger for revenge he pursued me across the frozen tundra. I tried to reason many times with him, but he would not listen. His desire to end my life for a crime I did not commit caused my friend's death."

The woman who had been holding one of the chains looked at me, "How do we know you are telling the truth?" I had only one way, I guess it depends if heaven really is looking out for me as Anna used to say to me.

"I swear that I spoke only the truth if I have spoken a single lie let the heaven punish me and strike me dead, for only the lord can unmake me. In the name of the father, the son and the holy ghost, AMEN."

The look of shock on them was priceless, I wish I could preserve it somehow, but I was never as good as a painter as Anna was. Paint a house, no problem, paint a portrait or anything like that and I always fumbled it when the task required a delicate touch.

"What? Did you believe me to be an atheist? I happen to be Christian for your information, again something Anna influenced in me. She also increased my vocabulary with her family bible. My friends were the people I made a place I could feel at home in. He used me and I always knew that, but it was no different from the place I was born."

I stood closer to the woman wearing white and the others seemed to want to protect her from me, I stood close enough to see in her eyes. "My name is Naruto and if you think I am easy to kill you are in for a surprise. I will not attack you, but I will defend myself. I am not your enemy but your actions are not that friendly either."

The rude man close to her glared at me like I was a bug to be stumped by the bottom of his foot. "You and what army? We are armored and have weapons. You at most have rags. Once her majesty finally decides it. I will personally cut your lying head off."

I stepped in the center of the room, and with a single hand sign, the room was filled with smoke. "You want an army? Well, I think this small squad will more than do for a demonstration." The smoke cleared and six shadow clones were standing around me, and they had already taken their weapons from their hands and they didn't even notice when it happened.

They each walked over to the so-called queen and placed the weapons in front of her on the ground. They each disappeared as soon as they left the weapon. "As I said, I am not your enemy. You can make me your enemy if you keep insulting me. I have done nothing to any of you to earn this treatment."

The woman in white finally nodded her head, "You are quite correct Naruto, I apologize for the treatment you have received so far. You find yourself in an ancient war, a war to defend humanity from demons of hell. I am the queen of humanity's defenders, the Gargoyle Order. My name is Lenora."

"We must ask you to remain in this cathedral for your own safety. We have no idea what the demons plan to use you for or how. A demonic prince is the one that wanted you captured."

I looked at her and I knew she was hiding something from me, I didn't know what but she was definitively hiding something from me. The glares from every other person except two of them were pretty telling to me. These people either didn't trust me or wanted me to remain in this cathedral. It was probably a little bit of both.

"I am not one to sit around and do nothing, I am liable to sneak out of here and do some demon hunting if I don't have anything to do. I am not someone also to live in a place and not carry my own weight. I helped Viktor and Anna for years even though I could have simply sat around and done nothing."

Lenora looked at me and then at the two people that had held my chains before. "I guess I better have you go on patrols with these two then, they will help you out and keep an eye out for you. I don't want any human casualties in these patrols. One dead innocent human and you stay in the cathedral for three months, this is not negotiable."

I looked at what pretty much amounted to my new teammates, and could not help but to feel a bit of deja vu. For some strange reason, I felt the same sort of attraction I once felt for Sakura from the black haired woman by my side and for some reason the other guy had an attitude that screamed emo.

"Since we are working together I am Ophir, and the lady you seem so intent in admiring at a moment ago is my sister Keziah. Now I know next to nothing about your fighting skills, besides that weird technique you just used. So before we do anything I need to find out what weapons do you think you can use?"

I looked at Keziah and noticed a pair of combat knives strapped on her hips. "I preferred something that allows mobility, I am a close range fighter mostly, but I can attack long range but they can be very destructive. Since I have to limit bystander casualties I will stick with close range combat."

I walked over to Keziah and I decided to grab one of the knives on her hips. I must have touched her skin because she was blushing as I held the knife so that I could see it up close.

"As for weapons, if I can have four of these knives that is more than enough. As for armor, I don't figure you can provide me with anything that is light? I need to be able to move quickly."

Keziah just walked over to me and took back her knife before beginning to walk towards the door. "I wouldn't worry about weapons and armor Naruto. We got plenty of these daggers and armor from which you can choose from."

"You might want to follow my sister, she will tell you where the armory is in the cathedral. I need to get permission for a patrol from the Queen and see when you can go on your first patrol."

Ophir went out the opposite door from where Keziah was headed. I decided to follow the black haired beauty and maybe I would hear why she seemed so upset with me.

As I walked I noticed many banners hanging on the walls, something about them made me think of demons, it must be the smell of rotten eggs that these banners seem to be covered in.

"Every time you kill a demon, their soul is sent back to hell. Where they are trapped for all eternity. We call that descending a demon. Gargoyles are warriors of the light and so when a soulless being kills one of us we ascend to heaven. These banners are the remains of ascended Gargoyles."

"Why do you need four daggers? You can use only two at any time. After all, you only had two arms. Any weapon can be used to kill a demon as long as it has been consecrated by carving the symbol of our order on it. You are rather large but I think the armor behind me will fit you."

I looked at her and decided to ask her something that had been bothering me. "Since we are being so cordial, mind telling me why do I get the feeling you are upset with me?"

She looked at me and I could see her blushing face up close. "You think I am upset with you? Well, you aren't as dense as I figured you being. You are correct in your assessment. I am upset, a weapon for one of us is a part of our bodies, and so for you to hold my dagger like you did without my permission did upset me."

So basically she was upset that I grabbed a part of her without asking permission. "Well, in that case, I didn't hear you or Ophir ask my permission to strip me, put me in these robes and chain me like a dog. In that case, the one that should be upset with both of you is me."

She looked away from me and relaxed her body as near as I could tell. "I stripped you to find if you needed medical care, I was worried that the demons might have injured you. You fainted pretty quickly after you descended the last one you fought."

"We had to cut the rags you were wearing in order to do a field exam and see if you needed medical care, and to make it easier for the Order's healer to work on you. The robes are the standard garb for all those in the Order who are considered trainees."

I guess I shouldn't give her such a hard time, it was just to provide me with some help. As they flew up in the air I began to run down the building and began to jump from rooftop to rooftop.

I decided to make an impression since they didn't think much of me. I made over fifty shadow clones and each took off in different directions in our assigned patrol area.

Sure enough, as soon as I killed one demon many other appeared do die all around us, my clones were doing a phenomenal job it seems. I didn't march right up to the demon and begin a fight like Ophir or Keziah. I used my training to either change into someone the demon would find inoffensive, an easy prey, or just hid in the shadow.

The second the demon tried to attack me, or come close enough for me to smell that rotten eggs smell coming from him, I used one dagger to end him or her quickly and decisively. Sometimes four of them would try to capture me and thanks to the fact I had four daggers I killed them all in mere seconds.

The look of shock on both my supposed teammates was something I didn't expect. We reported back to the Queen as soon as our patrol ended. Ophir was called to give his report of my activities.

"He used that technique of making copies of himself again, but in much larger number. These copies took off and in a matter of minutes we began seeing signs of demons being descended."

Lenora looked at me and then at Keziah, "How many demons were killed on your patrol?" Ophir looked like he was doing the count. "As far as I could see from the air he descended two hundred and fifty."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own I, Frankenstein or Naruto. This is a fanfiction only.

I guess I am really out of shape, guess living with Viktor and Anna for so long I went a little out of shape, cause after that patrol I was something I never been since my genin days, and that is tired.

I found a place in what looked to be the cathedral library and I went to sleep. At least I was trying to sleep till someone was pushing my shoulder. I was too tired to make a point and too sleepy to argue.

"Look I am tired, I got patrol duty tomorrow and I need my sleep. Those demons aren't going back to hell from sheer boredom." I heard Lenora laughing and I realized who it was that was pushing on my shoulder.

"It would be wonderful if they did do that, but I came to ask you how you managed to descend so many in one night." I tried to get cozy on the floor again and looked at her still waiting to hear an answer.

"Five per person and there were fifty shadow clones with me. Now if you will excuse me, I really need to sleep. The last thing I need is for Orphir to think that I was not pulling my weight. He is my team leader isn't he."

I just barely got to sleep and I hear something I never expected, "You know this place actually has beds. You don't have to sleep on the floor like that you know. I would think you would not want Keziah to think poorly of you. I noticed how you look at her."

I opened my eyes and looked at her, "This place is a thousand times better than the garbage bin I had to sleep in growing up. So actually I am pretty comfortable sleeping on this cold stone floor."

I looked at the door and then at her, "If there is something to notice is how the rest of your Order feels about me. I get the feeling that if a demon ends up killing me not a single person in this Order would shed a single tear. Come to think of it makes me feel right at home."

For the way this lady was looking at me, I also got the feeling this was going to really cut into my sleep. "What do you mean feel right at home? You pretty much told me you think the rest of the Order hates you. What about your family? You must have had some people that cared about you."

I didn't want this conversation to go much longer, so I decided to be blunt and to the point. "My entire village hated my guts like your Order does, I could count all the people that care about me with one hand. The old man Sarutobi, my old teacher, the people of the only place I could buy food from, the ramen stand, and a drunken old granny who was terrible at making bets and that is it."

"You and the rest of the Order can hate my guts till the all mighty comes down from heaven and fixes this place himself and it would not make a difference to me. I am used to being hated, and the only two people that cared about me one was murdered, and the other blamed me for that murder and tried to kill me."

"Now your majesty you will excuse my tone of voice, but I am really tired, and I got a lot of demons to descend tomorrow. At least until that gruff guy that stood near you tries to kill me."

I closed my eyes, and I heard her move towards the door, "His name is Gideon and no he will not try to kill you, I wouldn't allow it."

I began to dream of things that went wrong in my past, the old pains that never heal, the sadness that knows no cure. I initially fell in love with Sakura and did my best to woe her, but no attempt on my part would be enough to win her affections when weighted against all that was against me.

I must have cried in my sleep, otherwise, the way I woke up would make no sense at all. I had a blanket over my body and Keziah was asleep right next to me. I almost felt like she was guarding me somehow. I got up and took the blanket and placed it on her. She was in her gargoyle form and appeared to be made of stone.

I placed the blanket on her, and I went towards the nearest bathroom to wash up. I figured she would be cold so might as well return the favor. Somehow I felt she was the one that did that, for some reason I couldn't even imagine Orphir doing this sort of thing for me.

My breakfast consisted of the usual thing I ate growing up, roasted rat. There was no shortage of the furry vermin in the cathedral. I send two dozen shadow clones and they had been doing a pretty good job in establishing a perimeter around the cathedral.

Lenora probably would say what I was doing was both foolish and unnecessary. That no demon would dare to come to the headquarters of the Gargoyle Order. Life as a ninja taught me that you should never take anything for granted and always look beyond the mere probability of something happening, or as my teacher used to say look at the underneath of the underneath of any situation.

As I walked through the cathedral I felt the hateful stares of the members of the Order, I knew that regardless how their queen felt, the situation would eventually get bad enough that it would lead to a fight. As much as Orphir glared at me I knew it was because he was concerned with my safety.

If that whole blanket thing that happened Keziah was someone who also was looking out for me, if not also trying to make my stay both safe and comfortable.

I walked towards the door of the queen's office as it were and Orphir was already there waiting for me. "I see you got up early, I am guessing Keziah is taking a bit longer to get up. Come on, we need to hear what her majesty will have us do. More than likely another patrol in a different part of the city."

I decided to test the water as Gideon was standing right next to the queen. "Or she could call for my immediate execution since I am such a potential risk." Gideon was smiling as I finished saying that. Maybe wonder if demons could possess Gargoyle bodies.

I saw Lenora look at me with clear disapproval. "I would be a very poor leader indeed if I chose to do that. To kill a warrior that descended more demons in a single patrol than my best in a month."

I guess I now knew the reason for that smile on Gideon's face. "Your team is to patrol the dock, we have been relaxing our patrol there since our mobility is not as great over water. I hope that the next patrol report doesn't include a comment that they saw you walk on water."

As both Orphir and I walked out of the office and were enough distance away from the door. He decided to ask me something that I found funny, "Naruto you can't walk on water can you?"

I could tell him that I could not only walk on water, dance and do acrobatics on it too. I instead decided to be nice to out esteemed team leader. "That would be telling, do you really want me to ruin the surprise?"

I guess I really should have told him, the glare I got from him as he flew over me was not a sign that he was happy at all about what I was doing. Hey, it isn't my fault. Demons decided to ship a few dozen slaves on a boat. The boat was not big enough or open enough for Orphir or Keziah to land on.

Me, on the other hand, I was running at top speed across the ocean, walked up the side of the ship and caught two demons by surprise and kill them. Shadow clones got all the human captives and killed the demons pretending to be captives. A little ninjutsu and the captives didn't remember any of it.

All in all, I would say it was a rather successful patrol, but Keziah was shaking her head at me as I walked back towards the port. She just changed into her human form and grabbed me and slammed my body against a container.

"Alright you didn't want to share this with Orphir, I can understand if you think my brother doesn't trust you. What is really upsetting me is why didn't you tell me!" I was trying hard to think of a good excuse but so far I couldn't come up with one. I really needed her to let go before Orphir decided to see where we were.

I leaned closer to her and without as much as a word I leaned closer to her and kissed her on her lips. It was a simple kiss a teenager would give his girlfriend, or at least that is how it started. Just as I began the kiss she put her arms around me drawing me closer, and the simple kiss I had started turned into a full blown french kiss.

I don't know how long we been kissing when Orphir found us, and I was enjoying the kiss to pay much attention to my surroundings it seems. I heard him pretend to clear his throat and with what I could tell was a smile on his face made his presence known to us.

"As much as I like to see my sister and her love interest making out, we still have a patrol to continue. You do realize that a demon could have killed both of you while you did that don't you?"

That pretty much killed the romantic mood and made us both separate. I think was blushing as much as she was, and for the life of me I never even figured what made her react this way? As far as I could remember she was just a good friend, but to be called her love interest and to react this way to a simple kiss.

As she took off I was left wondering what exactly did she do when I was asleep? Did she just find the goofy look on my sleeping face that appealing? I began to send another group of shadow clones and sure enough we descended quite the group of demons. Not as many as the night before, but it was still pretty decent.

I had to ask why the entry place for the Order was either the roof or a balcony window. I was tired and I was walking up a wall to get to the same place my team just flew into. I could only guess if there was a street level entrance it would make it easy for the demons to invade, but then again this was an actual cathedral. People did come every Sunday to mass, I guess the doors got closed after dark.

I walked over towards Lenora's office and I could see the smile on Orphir's face. I guess it was pretty obvious that after eight hours on patrol I was tired, hungry, and my feet were killing me. Lenora actually was quite happy the way we handled the hostages, not so much the part where I was running on water, but overall she was quite happy with our report.

"Naruto, you are reanimated corpse, that is something most would find hard to believe. You can walk up our cathedral's walls, walk on water, and even make tangible copies of yourself. I just need to ask can you breathe fire? Can you start hurricanes and tornadoes? Can slow dance on a glacier or skinny dip in lava?"

I didn't like the way Gideon was talking to me, but since Lenora was not doing anything about it. I just let him say what he wanted, must be one of those tests to test who much of these sort of comments I could take, before going ballistic.

"Fire breathing, yes, Dancing on a glacier, done it, skinny dip in lava? sorry, no thank you. I have been dead once I am trying very hard not to die again. It's not a pleasant experience, hope you never find out yourself."

Keziah and Orphir were both laughing out loud as I said that and they looked on Gideon's face. "What? I just answered our second in command's questions." Gideon didn't look that happy even after I said that at least not to me. Then again the man had a sour look on his face any time I looked at him.

"Maybe one day I will tell you how I got these scars on my face. I will have to wait for hallow's eve. It's a pretty unique story behind these scars." I walked towards the cellar to try and find me some dinner. I was getting used to the whole roasted rat for breakfast, lunch and dinner thing.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own I, Frankenstein or Naruto. This is a fanfiction only.

"Another day in the library got to read another book, was getting comfortable when the one person I never expected to come and see me did. Gideon was slowly walking up to the place I was sitting. I looked up at him for a second before returning to the book I was reading. It was a cookbook I found it rather funny truth be told.

"Naruto I think her majesty told you we actually do have barracks, with beds you know. I am quite serious, mind stop reading that book and tell me why do you insist in sleeping here? I also would like to hear the story behind those scars, to see if it's appropriate for our other members to hear it.

I placed a bookmark and placed the book on a nearby chair. "First I need to know if I can speak freely?" He just nodded his head as I asked, "Alright, why do I sleep here? First I like to read before I go to sleep, that is the official response. The unofficial response is that most of the Order hates my guts, and this place has several exit points that I can use in case I am attacked. Lastly, her majesty would not want her book collection destroyed so she is very keen on keeping anyone from fighting here."

"As for my scars I grew up for the first five years of my life in an orphanage. The lady who ran the orphanage was a drinker and a fiend. One night she is cutting up this thing I could only say was meatloaf, it looked like a piece of overcooked leather to us. I got beaten up by a gang of bullies so I was in not a very happy mood."

From the look on his face, I could almost see some sympathy. "So she walks over to me with her kitchen knife in hand and asked me, Why so serious Naruto? We are celebrating your and some others birthdays. I think you need a smile on that face of yours."

"So with the knife, she was going to cut that leathery looking meatloaf she walked up to me real close and put the knife inside my mouth, and began cutting me. Laughing while she did it. As soon as she was done she cut me a few more times across the face and left me bleeding on the floor."

I looked at him and for a second I couldn't tell if he was disappointed to hear that woman failed to kill me, or horrified by the treatment I got as a kid. "Yeah, that story let's just keep that between us. Nobody likes to listen to that, wish I never asked in the first place. Tell me that woman got what she deserved for doing that to you."

I went and picked up my book, and looked at him briefly before I decided to tell him what happened to the woman that did that to me. "If you mean her orphanage got a massive donation, a public ovation, a medal and the respect and praise of over ninety percent of the village? Then yes, she got exactly what she deserved."

"Coincidentally I got kicked out of the Orphanage just as she got the donations for cutting me up. I lived in a trash bin behind a restaurant for three whole years. That is where I learned to cook the stuff I eat after all. Granted I don't have a stove, all those ingredients to make the sauce but all in all, it's still edible."

I began to read my book as soon as I saw him leave the library. "Keziah I can hear your heartbeat from here, you really need to work on your stealth." She jumped down from the second floor of the library looking rather surprised that I could hear her heart.

"I was also reading a book, till you decided to tell Gideon that story. You don't honestly expect me to believe someone would treat a kid like you said they treated you, right?" I looked at her and I smiled as I put my book back in its place on the shelf.

"I don't lie, you do remember it's a sin don't you? I was on hundred percent serious about how I got my scars, and how she was rewarded for giving me these scars, and where I lived after the same woman kicked me out of the orphanage. It doesn't really bother me anymore, she and the rest of the people in that village died a long time ago."

She then picked up a book I was reading, she didn't understand why I was reading this old book. It looked like it had been in the bookshelves for ages. "The title is a bit misleading, To serve man isn't exactly what you would think the book is about. It's a cookbook that a man wrote I think for his wife."

"Don't believe me, look at the dedication on the inside of the book. For my beloved wife with whom I made all these delicious recipes. I always found it funny that these recipes aren't really that bad, as long as you use animal meats. Really added flavor to my roasted rats and I got pretty good at cooking thanks to this book."

She looked at the book threw it into a dusty old bin, and then looked at me. "We actually eat better than roasted rats, why don't you come down with me to the mess hall. You can eat some decent food."

I took the book out of the bin, dusted it and placed it back to where it belonged. I got the impression that she was actually serious. "Why would I go eat with the other members of the Order? They hate me already if I ruin their meals I might as well sign my own death warrant."

She came to stand right next to me and looked directly at my eyes, "I can name at least four Gargoyles in the Order that would love it if you ate your meals with them. Maybe some might give you some ideas on that pet project you been working on."

I looked at her and smiled, "I will consider them, but you have to mention the names before I even consider it." She began counting with her fingers as she named herself, the Queen, Orphir, and Gideon. Even I had to admit that last name caught me by surprise.

As I walked through the library I began to think maybe just as a fun conversation I could talk with Keziah about my little project. "I been reading about the black powder Marco Polo saw when he when to the east, it has explosive quality that could make for an interesting weapon."

"You said any object can be used as a weapon to descend demons as long as it has the mark of the Order, so I began to think if there was a way to use the powder to propel a metal slug at high speeds in a fatal way through a demon. The metal slug would be forged into a form that can travel through the air, other matter, even demonic flesh with ease."

"This forging of course would include having each slug branded with the symbol of the Gargoyle order. The closest thing I could think is explosives with sanctified metal balls within each cartridge. This has caused me some problems because the Queen wants no innocent casualties."

I opened the door for her and she went out of the library first, I soon followed. What can I say I guess no matter how much of a monster I am, I am a gentleman in heart, or maybe my heart came from a gentleman. With so many body parts from that many corpses, I never knew where most of my organs came from.

"I been trying to make a device that will guide the metal slug more efficiently, and allow it to be aimed, thus limit the potential for innocent casualties. I also figure that a metal case containing a way to ignite the power would be ideal, I read many books, but the order has little to nothing about either metal forging, or metal mixtures."

We both got to the mess hall and just like I pictured every gargoyle in the place was glaring at me for even daring to come to the place they ate their meals. "See told you, I would make people uncomfortable, I will be in the library eating my roasted rat if you want to talk about my little pet project."

I turned around and began walking towards the door, till someone, I didn't even notice before grabbed me by the shoulder. It took every ounce of self-control for me not to grab this unknown person and punch him into a wall. It was Orphir and he was smiling as I turned around to look at him.

"Look who finally found the mess hall, Come on Naruto let's all enjoy a nice meal as a team. I know my sister would simply love it if you ate with us. I wouldn't mind hearing about this pet project you just mentioned either. If you are worried that these guys don't like you eating here, they can go and complain to Gideon and then the Queen for all I care."

As I began talking about my pet project he began to get more and more interested in it. I was able to figure out how to make both the metal casings and how to ignite the powder thanks to Orphir, Keziah gave me an idea how to put it all together, the idea would be like a pre-loaded musket.

I had to also admit that the cook for the Order was a genius in the kitchen. The stuff I was eating put ramen to shame. That was the stuff I called the food of the gods and his version of it was wonderful. He even called it something different, Spaghetti I think he called it.

As my meal was almost over Keziah looked at me, and I knew she had a question from the way her face looked. "You know you can ask me anything. What do you want to know Keziah?"

She looked at me and smiled, "Naruto with the technique you call shadow clones, you have an army at your disposal, and with ninjutsu, you don't even need this thing you are inventing. So why did you feel it necessary to make this thing? You descended over two hundred demons in a day."

I looked at her and I guess she didn't figure why I would try to do something like this, "And those demons were fought at close range. With this weapon, we will be able to descend them before they even get close to us. In truth I didn't do it for myself, I can descend demons from any distance. I actually was making this to have a new weapon for the Order. This might increase the chances of the others within the Order surviving should a large number of demons attack."

The effect of me saying that was hilarious to say the least, every single gargoyle in the mess hall dropped their fork, spoons or cups at the same time and had a look of utter shock on each of their faces.

I guess nobody expected that I would think about making something that benefited someone else. I guess since I could be considered by some as human, even though I am not, they automatically assigned to me the much-expected selfishness that they often attributed to humans.

I thanked the cook for the meal and was about to leave when I heard something that made me feel a chill run down my spine, "Well look at that, look at the manners on that one. Never expected that from such a quiet guy."

If I am ever asked is there any gay gargoyles within the Order after hearing that muscle bound cook to say something like that, in all honesty, I will have to say yes, there are.

For days I kept working on my pet project on my free time. The patrols got easier and easier and after several months they stopped counting how many demons I descended. My pet project was finished thanks to six blacksmiths, Keziah, Orphir and Gideon helping me.

The end product was a small device that had a hammer firing sequence, much like a musket, it also had a cartridge that held the marked metal slugs encased in the powder filled casings. The cartridge was easy to replace after it ran out of metal slugs and it was easy to aim and fire. All in all my invention was a massive success.

The unintended effect was that it was so easy to use, that training was cut from a few years to a couple of months, which means the Order more than tripled their numbers because the pistol as some came to call it, was so easy to use that anyone could use it. In fact, the Queen kept one with her and several cartridges.

Even after doing this for the Order some still held me with a great deal of contempt if not our right anger. My relationship with Kesiah was better than I could have ever hoped for. She demanded that I sleep in the barracks and for some strange reason I simply could not say no to her.

It was a bit shocking when I found her sleeping in my bed the first time, but after months of it happening I got used to her being in my bed. She stopped sleeping in her gargoyle form and now slept in her human form.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own I, Frankenstein or Naruto. This is a fanfiction only.

The new weapon turned out to be a success, and I couldn't be happier of my relationship with Keziah, I even got her to take a few tries with one of my inventions and sure enough she loved it. If you ask if she loved it because it was easy to use or she loved it because it was my idea? I don't know.

Thanks to the new weapon the Order descended more demons than ever before, the number of demonic attacks, and the number of demons out and about the city was sharply reduced. It was until one of the demons tried to steal one of the weapons from a gargoyle that my most carefully guarded secret came to light.

A single gargoyle descended fifty demons before being ascended himself. The minute the demon in charge took hold of my invention it exploded and sent all ammunition ricocheting around the area, descending every demon in the surrounding area. I knew that by looking at the remains of the weapon since I designed it.

"The security measure was triggered, all ammunition was fired and the result was every demon within a hundred yards was descended. This is troubling, it would mean that the demon prince has become interested in my invention. I wouldn't put it past him to try and send a large number of demons to try and capture me."

Lenora didn't like the sound of what I was saying one bit. Gideon just nodded his head in clear agreement of what I just said, "They also want to capture you since you represent all the research of Viktor Frankenstein. You are probably thinking the same thing I am, you want to suggest a self-imposed exile. To draw away the demons and so we can better train our members to use your weapon."

Lenora got off her throne and walked towards me, "Had this happened a few months ago, I would not even need to think twice about it. You have an uncanny ability to make people around you care, I am no exception. I also don't imagine Keziah would be too thrilled to be away from you."

She smiled and then looked at Gideon, "From what Orphir tells me she is very much in love with you, and I could be wrong, but she would not wish to be separated from you. She stays in your lab most of the times, and even when your team goes on patrols."

I couldn't quite help it, "Well I do spend a lot of time doing research, what can I say. All members of the Frankenstein family have a weird fascination with death or death related fields. Viktor wanted to defeat it, and I apparently cause it thanks to my inventions."

Lenora decided to walk towards her throne and even I could tell she was amused. "So you finally are willing to accept that Viktor was more than a friend like you often say, but in reality you come to accept him as your father."

I looked at her, "The real question is if Viktor thought of me the same way, did he think of me as his son? Or just his soulless experimental creation? The only thing I know is that he died hating me for something I never did."

Keziah took hold of my shoulder and I knew that she was standing by my side. "Don't call yourself that Naruto, I know you have a soul. I know it to be beautiful, warm, tender and sweet. I know this because I fell in love when most of the Order considered that impossible."

Orphir looked at me and smiled, "And I accepted that my sister is in a relationship with you, do you think I would if I thought for a second that you were some soulless monster?"

For once in my long life, I felt something I never thought I would feel, as the tears began to fall down my face I felt that which others took for granted, Acceptance.

"Naruto, you shall go into exile and draw away as many of the demons as you can. You are to descend as many of them as you can but do so where innocent lives are not at risk, and in the shadows. We protect humanity, but humanity would seek to destroy us out of fear."

Keziah took her hand off me and she did so in such a manner that I could tell she is upset. "I object, you just told us you understood that I would not want to be separated from him. Now you are sending him exiling him from the Order and calling it a mission."

I could hear Lenora laugh, "Like you would be separated from him so easily. Even if I were to send him alone you are sure to follow even if it means disobeying my orders. Truly the only thing I worry about is if you two decide to have little gargoyles. Keziah is sure to send them our way when they reach of age, to make sure they are properly trained and included in the Order registry."

I don't know why, but somehow I knew that Keziah was blushing. I walked over to Orphir, "Sorry to put you through this, I will take care of your sister. Believe it!"

I turned around and walked towards Keziah and without a moment's notice, I took hold of her in my arms. "Thank you, Keziah. Be sure to know I will leave the decision of when and how many kids we have to you. I just hope they inherit their mother's good looks."

She pressed against me a little closer and placed her head close to me as to be able to whisper, "And I hope they inherit the kindness and intelligence of their father."

Gideon was grinning and as our hug ended I knew he was going to say something that would normally upset me. "I happen to like PDA as much as any bloke, but this is hardly an exile unless the two of you leave. I am sure you two will be quite busy, but be sure to take this."

"Love is grand, to be certain but you will also need something to survive on in this bag are a couple dozen gold ingots. They should be more than enough for both of you to survive. The Order will send word as to when to return, or in two hundred years from now. Whichever comes first."

I took the heavy bag and for an instant, I looked at him, he actually looked quite happy about this, I guess I really shouldn't feel too surprised about this.

"Then by your leave your majesty, don't worry I will keep busy. If it's not making sure Keziah is happy, descending something foul, I will spend time perfecting my little invention. I am a Frankenstein, aren't I? I have to take care of my little monster don't I?"

This caused everyone but me laugh as we walked out the door. It turned out my words to be true. In the coming two centuries Keziah and I became closer and closer, my invention also improved to the point that it could fire a hundred projectiles in a matter of minutes. The only negative thing was that the forge I was having make the parts, decided that it would make a wonderful weapon for humans to use.

My invention pretty much put the final nail in the coffin of what once was called Chivalry. The age of knights had come to an end and war had become that much more brutal and bloody thanks my little invention even if I never intended humans to use it.

The fact that they never sent word for us to return could only tell me that Gideon and Lenora were not happy that my invention eventually ended up in human hands. At the very least a human took credit for creating the one they used.

The other thing that happened was that in the two centuries of our exile Keziah and I indeed ended up having quite the flock of children. I was amazed as my gargoyle children also had chakra like I did, and so I trained them to be a ninja. Just like the queen said we sent them to the Order Cathedral when they reached of age.

You would never be able to tell from looking at my lovely wife, but she gave birth to three dozen children, half of them girls and the rest boys. I got to experience the joys and pain of being a parent, and the constant worry as they left to join the other gargoyles in the Cathedral.

I didn't waste the gold as many would have expected, I invested it and in two centuries I was able to send my children to Order but I never said that I would send them disarmed now did I?

I don't know why Keziah did it? Out of a need for humor, or because having so many kids would cause any parent to forget their names. She decided to name them a number and the number was the order in which they were born. Where in the world did my wife learn german?

Now it was time for us to return, and I don't expect things in the human world were the same as when I last saw them. We had descended thousands of demons, and for some strange reason, I didn't feel like we made any progress. Every time I thought that we could live peacefully with our kids, a whole bunch of demons tried to take advantage and kill us.

The streets were now different, the stone covered streets I used to walk on my patrol was now a long almost endless black colored ground almost as if the ground bleed and died long ago. The streets had lights powered by the very thing that Viktor used to bring me to life.

I guess humanity learned to harness the destructive force of lightning in a not so destructive way. The streets were also crowded with these horseless carriages made of metal, these things made me wonder if I was truly a monster or were these things the real monsters. They traveled so fast, that it would give a knight in the old day's nightmares for the rest of his life.

The town around the cathedral also grew to be huge, they called it a city. The buildings were so high they nearly appear as spears piercing the sky. Places built from glass and metal and I knew that this was only the beginning.

I walked into the empty cathedral and began to walk towards the hidden staircase. Keziah decided that she wanted to fly to the cathedral to meet with her brother. Just as I reached the top floor of the cathedral I was met with someone I never expected to be waiting for me.

"Tell me Naruto, how in the world did you manage to descend so many demons, and still manage to have so many kids? I know that parenting is not easy, but you not only taught them morals but how to fight like you do. You owe me a drink for the headaches you caused me!"

I looked at Gideon and couldn't help but to smile, "You were never bored now where you?" I heard him laugh as he let me continue my walk towards the throne room. "Not for one second, those kids of yours sure kept me busy."

I walked towards the throne room and I knocked on the door. As the door opened I saw Orphir and my beloved standing by the side of the throne. Lenora didn't seem that happy for some odd reason. I did as expected I walked up to stand in front of her sitting on her throne and bowed to her.

"Naruto when I said I expected you two to have children I was expecting at most six, maybe seven. You sent no less than thirty-six of your children and they each was as deadly a warrior as their father. I don't need to tell you that demons avoid our cathedral-like it has a curse on it. We now have to patrol more out in the edges of the city because they fear your children showing up."

"Some of them even say that if they don't over their demon prince the gargoyle ninja will show up to descend them. This has made the demons that more ferocious but even as they started using the weapons humans now use for their military your kids still manage to descend them and impress in their ingenious ways of doing it."

"I guess you were not kidding about your family having a fascination with death. Keziah been telling me of her life by your side and I am both happy and envious of the things she has told me. She has told me that aside from the occasional argument her life was a happy one."

I stood straight and looked at her and Gideon, "Well I always keep my word. Now tell me Orphir how have your nephews and nieces been treating you?" Orphir looked at me and then at his sister and laughed, "They have been treating me just fine Naruto. We might need to expand this cathedral or reinforce the ceiling and columns if they chose to follow the example of their parents, however."

"Now there is a cheery thought, that I would one day be a grandfather. Now why are you standing all the way over there Keziah, you know that I always want you near me." Keziah laughed as she ran and placed her arms around me giving me a hug and I picked up her and gave her a kiss on her lips."

"These two have been married for two centuries and they still are on their honeymoon? How long can a honeymoon last?" I looked at Gideon and could not help but to smile, "For as long as we work to maintain." Keziah still had a way with words it seems.


End file.
